


The Unexpected Dinner Guest

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is invited to dinner with her friends Lollys and Bronn and is surprised to find another guest is also joining them.</p><p>Chapter 3 and 4 updated.  Now Complete :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncomfortable Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Holiday Exchange story for willow_fae_20 It is not complete yet, but i wanted to get something up before xmas. I should have the second part finished soon. I have had a hard time with this story, so i hope it is ok, this is my first attempt at writing a Modern day A/U. Also after i got this part finished my computer crashed and it was a little bit before i got it working again, I was afraid I was going to have to start over. I hope everyone enjoys the beginning, and I promise, bigger and better things to come. Happy Holidays to all my SanSan friends :)
> 
> The idea for this story was inspired by a scene from the UK mini series Jekyll. 
> 
> Not betaed and hopefully not a mess. 
> 
> It all belongs to GRRM, I am just playing with the characters, making them have dinner and stuff :)

Sansa rushed up the sidewalk toward the house where Lollys lived, hands full and trying to juggle everything in her arms while keeping up with her brisk pace. She was running late, she hated being late, but Professor Baelish kept her after class again to go over her term paper and he always ended up wanting to reminisce about the 'good old days' when he had a crush on her mother. He always made her skin crawl and Sansa was counting the days until she was finished with his class. 

The bottle of wine almost slipped from her fingers so she stopped and balanced the large wrapped package on her hip, the big elaborate bow tickling her chin, while she adjusted her grip on the neck of the bottle. Her purse strap began to slip from her shoulder but she shrugged it back into place and finally reached the front door. She knocked as best she could, and after a few minutes, finally managed to get her fingers free enough to turn the handle and walked on into the house. Lollys had been her best friend and roommate when she first moved to Kings Landing to attend college. Lollys had moved out of their apartment when she got married, but she didn't figure her friend would mind her walking on in and making herself at home, besides they were expecting her for dinner. She was sure Lollys had her hands full with the new baby. Sansa had been overjoyed but surprised when she received the dinner invitation last week, she assumed her friend would be preoccupied the next few weeks. 

"Hello sorry to be so late." she called out as she peeked into the front room, expecting to see Lollys in the rocking chair with the baby, or her husband Bronn lounging on the couch watching football. What she didn't expect was the giant stranger of a man that was sitting there. He turned and looked up at her when she spoke and Sansa suddenly saw that the one side of his face was horribly burned, the flesh twisted and scarred. She gasped in surprise and lost her grip on the wine bottle once more and fumbling around with the present she was unable to grab it. 

"Oh Fuck!" she cried as she dropped the bottle, but the man jumped up quicker than she expected a man of his size to move and snatched it out of the air before it hit the hardwood floor. 

"Wow. Thank you. And please forgive me for using such language." she was extremely embarrassed and she began to feel like she was babbling on, as she glanced up to look into his face. Sansa was tall for a girl, but he was so much taller and imposing as he stood over her. The ruin of his face was almost too horrible to look upon, she felt so bad for this man and the pain he must have endured from whatever had caused such an injury so she quickly averted her eyes. 

He held the bottle out toward her. Glancing back up him as she reached out and took it from him, she saw his eyes grow dark, and she feared she had offended him. 

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled up Little Bird." he growled at her, turning to walk back to the couch and sit back down. She stood there for a minute and watched him, feeling the uncomfortable silence stretch between them. Finally after a few moments she awkwardly nodded toward the other room. 

"I think I'll go look for Lollys." she mumbled as she hurried from the room. She hurried down the hall and into the kitchen where she found her friend standing over the stove stirring a pot. 

"Sansa, I thought I heard you come in." she said as she set the spoon down and turned to greet her. "Oh what a sweetheart you are, you didn't have to bring a gift. Its not a special occasion." she exclaimed as she was finally setting the large package down on the table. 

"Its not a special occasion when one of your best friends has a baby?" she laughed, as she handed Lollys the wine bottle and set her purse down. She was shrugging out of her coat when she looked cautiously toward the hall before whispering. "Who is that man in the front room?" 

"Oh that is Sandor, one of Bronns old friends. He ran into him last night and invited him to have dinner with us tonight." Lollys smiled at her. 

Just then Bronn sauntered into the room carrying a case of beer. "Met Sandor did you?" he said with a smirk and giving her a wink. "Was hoping the two of you would hit it off." He opened the fridge and began to make room for the beer by pulling out several covered dishes and setting them on the counter. 

"Damn Bronn, those are for dessert." Lollys said smacking him playfully on the hip with a dish towel. 

"Seven Hells Lollys!" She exclaimed, "Is tonight a set up? A blind date or something?" 

"No, not at all!" her friend laughed, "Just four friends having dinner." 

"What happened to his face?" She whispered. 

"I am not sure, some accident when he was a child. Honestly Sansa, I did not think you would care about something like that?" Lollys frowned at her. 

"I don't but it took me by surprise, I am afraid I offended him." Sansa said feeling guilty. "Besides I am not interested in dating anyone right now." she said with a sigh. She moved to help Lollys carry the plates to the dining room. 

"I told you she wouldn't be interested Bronn." Lollys spoke as they walked into the next room. "Sansa only dates rich guys anyway." 

"I do not!" she exclaimed, and too her horror she was Sandor was already seated at the dining room table. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled to himself. 

"Well lets see now, there was Joffrey Baratheon, Willas Tyrell, Harry..." Lollys began to list off her exes as she set the food down on the table. 

"Harry was not rich." Sansa argued interrupting her friend. 

"Not rich yet, but heir to Arryn Airlines." Lollys laughed as she poured Sansa a glass of wine. Sansa took it and sat down at the chair across from Sandor. She took a drink and tried to not look at him. She was beyond embarrassed at this point. She looked down at her plate, it was chicken Parmesan her favorite, but suddenly she found she had little appetite. 

After a few moments filled with another long uncomfortable silence she heard Sandor speak up. "Joffrey Baratheon? The little prick all the newspapers are writing about? The Frat boy that drugged and roughed up some sorority girl?" 

Sansa took another sip of her wine, very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Um, yes that is him." 

"I hope he goes to prison!" Lollys said passionately as she reached over and patted Sansa on the hand. 

"I am sure he will go free, he will have the best lawyer money can buy. Besides Joffrey likes to have others do his dirty work for him. Boros or Meryn surely did the beating for him." She absentmindedly reached up and touched the corner of her mouth to feel the small scar there. Suddenly she realized what she was doing when she saw Sandor was staring at her. She dropped her hand and snatched up her wine glass drinking deeply. 

"I never liked him, saw him bully his little brother a few times." Sandor said opening the beer that Bronn handed him. 

"You know him?" Sansa asked surprised. 

"Aye, I worked security for the bastards grandfather for twelve years. Didn't have much interaction with the boy myself, but on occasion I saw him yes." Sandor said. "That is where I met Bronn." 

"Sandor here was private security for the old Lion himself." Bronn laughed. "I worked for his son. Was quite the posh job, I was sad to lose it, but my boss relocated to Essos and I had no desire to follow. There was something keeping me tied down here." Bronn gave a wink to Lollys who blushed. "I still say you were a fool to quit." he said looking over at Sandor. 

Sandor just grunted in response and continued to eat his dinner. Sansa figured he didn't want to talk about it anymore, but after he took a few drinks from his beer, he looked up at her. " I grew tired of the politics, the backstabbing and drama. Wasn't my scene. I had done nothing else but follow orders for years. Wanted to be my own man for once, had the money saved up so I just quit one day. Said fuck them all and walked out." 

Bronn laughed loudly. "Man I wish I could have been there to see their faces, when the ever loyal Hound Sandor Clegane said fuck off to the Lannisters." 

At hearing the name Clegane, Sansa gasped once more. Sandor looked up from his plate and snarled at her. "Judging from your reaction, I take it you have heard of my brother." He reached for his beer and finding it empty, set it back down on the table again roughly. 

"I'll go grab us some cold ones." Bronn said getting up and walking into the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying the gift that she had brought with her. "Lollys what is this?" he asked. 

"Oh its a gift from Sansa, bring it here and I will open it." she smiled. Sansa was relieved to have a change in topic. She began to move her plate over to give Lollys some room, but she knocked her fork onto the floor in the process. Ducking down under the table she reached for the utensil, but suddenly she stopped. 

Across the table, Sandor was barefoot. Next to his chair, sat two large boots, steel toed by the look of them. Asskickers her brother would call them. Hanging out of each were dark black socks. She tried to not giggle, but the sight surprised her. She grabbed the fork quickly and sat back up straight to watch Lollys open her present. 

Sansa always loved giving gifts, so the large box included a giant Teddy bear and several soft fuzzy pajama sleepers, a few different colorful rattles, and a fleece baby blanket embroidered with a lamb. Everything was individually wrapped and soon the floor was littered in tissue and ribbon. 

"You bought too much Sansa, really you did." Lollys exclaimed over each and every item, hugging the blanket to her chest. 

"I had a blast shopping for all of it. I love babies, I cant wait to have a whole pack of them myself." she smiled to her friend. Suddenly a cry came from the back of the house. 

"Oh no, little Tyrion is awake." Lollys jumped up and hurried to the nursery, but soon returned carrying the baby. Sansa had not seen the baby since the hospital when he was born, and he had grown so much already. Lollys brought him over and Sansa eagerly held open her arms to hold him while Lollys went to the kitchen to make a bottle. 

Sandor sat up and leaned forward looking down the table at the baby. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked. 

Bronn barked out a laugh. "Cant even picture the ferocious Hound holding a baby." 

Sansa thought she saw a flicker of hurt flash through his eyes before he shook his head no, but she was already out of her seat and walking toward him. She lowered the baby into his arms before he had a chance to protest, showing him how to support the head. He seemed nervous at first but quickly relaxed. 

Lollys came back into the room with the bottle. Sandor looked up and smiled. Sansa was surprised at how much it transformed his face, his eyes no longer stormy and dangerous, and she realized he was a very handsome man. Sandor handed the baby back to Lollys gently. "He is beautiful." he mumbled as the baby left his arms. 

Lollys excused herself to go feed the baby so Sansa sank down in her chair next to Sandor. She reached for her glass and was pouring herself some more wine, when Lollys suddenly returned to the room. "Bronn, did you buy diapers earlier?" 

Bronn swore and turned a guilty face toward his wife. "No I forgot." 

"You didn't forget to buy the beer." she snapped. "We are completely out of diapers now." 

"I will go back to the store and get some." he said pushing his chair away from the table. He kissed his wife on the cheek as Lollys excused herself once more and returned to the nursery. 

And just like that, Sansa found herself in the dining room, alone with Sandor Clegane.


	2. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always nervous when I have alot of Dialogue, so hopefully this is ok. Thanks for reading everyone. :)
> 
> Warnings on this chapter for discussions about past abuse from Joffrey and Gregor.

Sansa sat at the table silently sipping her wine, expecting another long uncomfortable silence, perhaps even until either Bronn or Lollys returned. She looked up to see Sandor eating his dinner but looking at her oddly, almost as if he were wrestling with himself over something. After a moment, he set his fork down and took a sip of his beer. 

"So, this Joffrey prick...." he began hesitantly. "Did he abuse you as bad as the girl from the papers?" He made a slight motion toward her lip, and Sansa reached up and felt the small scar again. "I am sorry for bringing it up, its none of my business." he said quickly and began to continue eating his dinner. 

She took a deep breath and an even deeper drink of her wine before setting down the glass. "He never beat me half to death like the girl in the hospital, but he was crueler to me in other ways." He raised his eyebrows at her so she continued. 

"Our fathers were close friends when they were younger. Roommates at school. His family used to visit us in Winterfell, and we were childhood sweethearts I guess you could say. When we were first dating, he would pick on my little sister. Bully her actually. I wanted to believe he was a good guy, a prince charming, so I was ignoring how bad he was, and my sister, she is a brat, we never got along, perhaps I thought she deserved it a little bit even for all the times she had annoyed me or played tricks on me. One day he shoved her to the ground and her dog attacked him, bit him, grabbed his arm and tore the skin bad. I ran to get help but when I returned his mother was already there, she had called the police and my sister had ran away, taking her dog with her. When the police arrived they brought animal control with them. Joffrey told them it was my dog that bit him, not my sisters. They took her away, despite my begging and pleading that she had never bit anyone, that she was a good dog. My father took me to the office to try and get her released but it was too late, she had already been declared a dangerous animal and had been put down when we arrived." 

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she relived the memory, but she quickly brushed them away. "I should have known he was trouble then, should have walked away when I had the chance. He said he was sorry, that he had been confused on which dog was mine, he was upset and in pain from being bitten. I had just graduated from high school and he wanted me to move down to Kings Landing with him and go to college there so I could be closer to him. So I did." 

"Things were good at first. I loved school, and Kings Landing is so much more exciting than Winterfell. A few months later my father was killed in an accident. I wanted to go home to go to the funeral, but Joffrey wouldn't let me leave. He said horrible things to me describing the way my father had died, the state his body must be in and made fun of my tears. He said I belonged to him now completely, now that my father was gone. I tried to leave anyway and he had his friend Meryn hold me while he hit me. That is how I got my scar." 

She swore she heard Sandor actually growl at her words, he mumbled a few curses under his breath and took another drink of his beer. 

"He said he was sorry and that he would never hit me again, that a true gentlemen would never hit a lady. I never wanted to see him so angry again so I tried to be a good girlfriend like he wanted, obedient, happy, whatever he wished me to be, but it was never good enough. He would always find faults with me, or something to criticize. He was true to his word, he never laid a hand on me again, but his friends were always slapping me or shoving me for his amusement whenever I did something he did not approve of. My family back home began to panic. One day we returned to my apartment when my brother Robb called. He would not allow me to answer the phone and the answering machine picked up. Robb was yelling, threatening to come down and get me and force me back home. Joffrey went crazy, saying that if my brother wanted a fight he could have one. Then he said he would teach him a lesson about making threats. He had Meryn beat me, the whole time barking orders at him, to leave my face alone, and to hit me where no one would see. He punched my stomach and after I fell to the ground he went after my legs and sides." 

She realized she was shaking, and Sandor reached over and took her hand. "Shhh Little Bird, you don't have to say anymore." She shook her head and continued anyway. 

"He ordered him to take my clothes off. Meryn was ripping my shirt off when Bronn and Lollys came home. Bronn had just gotten off work so he still had his gun with him so he ordered them to leave while Lollys called the police. I got a restraining order against him and a few days later his uncle Tyrion showed up. Gave me an envelope of money to keep quiet about the incident and told me the situation had been taken care of, and that he would no longer be bothering me. A few weeks later he had a new girlfriend and true to his uncles word I never really saw him again, a few brief glimpses of him around campus but nothing more." 

"I apologize I should never have asked." Sandor said. 

"No its alright. That girl in the hospital, Ros, she almost died. When I think about her, I think that perhaps I got off lucky. I understand why you asked." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what about you, any dating horror stories in your closet." Sansa laughed and asked. 

Sandor just shrugged. "Not much to tell, I never have dated much. One night stands here and there, a few brief flings. With a face like this, not to mention the Clegane name in general, women tend to stay away." 

"Were you close to your brother?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Not at all, I hate the bastard. I am counting the days till his execution. My only regret is I can not kill him myself." he looked at her when she gasped. 

"Surely you don't mean that." 

"I do mean it. You have seen the papers I am sure. Raped and murdered that politicians daughter. Its not the first time he had done something that vile either, just the first time he was caught. I ran away from home when I was twelve to get away from him and his cruelty." 

"He sounds horrible. The stories in the paper during his trial were so graphic, I tried to not read them." Sansa whispered. 

"He did this to my face." He growled and turned to show her his scars. "When I was eight years old. He was off at football practice so I snuck into his room and was playing his video games. He came home and caught me. Took me under his arm and dragged me to the kitchen where my mother was cooking dinner. Walked to the stove and shoved my face into the burner. Held me there while I screamed and my face melted. Took both my mother and father to pull him off of me. I spent six months in Lannisport in the Childrens hospital, in the burn ward. Multiple surgeries and skin grafts and my face is still a ruin. He made me a monster." 

"No" Sansa said passionately. "He is the monster not you." she reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. He looked down and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers for a moment, squeezing back before letting go. 

Sandor cleared his throat. "So what was wrong with the others?" he asked. 

"The others?" she asked confused. 

"The other rich boys. The ones that Lollys was naming off, some Tyrell whelp I believe it was." 

Sansa laughed. "Willas was a good man. His sister is a friend and she tried to set us up. But Willas lives in Highgarden and he has a bad leg. He dislikes traveling, and I was busy with college and could not make the trip down to see him very often. The long distance thing wasn't working for either of us." 

"And Harry the heir?" 

"Yes Harry. We dated for two years, things were pretty serious. We talked about marriage but I wanted to finish school first. Then one day I learned that he had a six month old daughter with a girl in the Vale. Two years together and suddenly I find out he had cheated on me and had a baby. When I confronted him he confessed to another girl, who was seven months pregnant. I broke up with him a few months ago." 

"Well Mr Airplane fortune sure is a fool. If I had a girl like you in my bed, I would never need to look for others, thats for damn sure." Sandor pushed his chair back from the table. "I need another beer, do you want anything Little Bird?" he asked. 

"No thank you." she said and watched him leave thinking about what he just said. She felt a smile on her lips as she imagined him taking her to his bed, his strong arms holding her, protecting her. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Would she feel the fireworks that she always desperately wished she would feel when Harry kissed her. Would he whisper 'Little Bird' in her ear while they made love. As she lost herself in the daydream she shuffled her feet across the floor and heard the rustle of paper, and looking down she saw that the floor was still littered with the wrapping paper and ribbons from Lollys present. 

She bent down and began to pick up the mess, dropping the wrappings inside the large box. Then she noticed Sandors shoes again for the second time. She laughed to herself remembering his bare feet,and suddenly had a crazy idea. She reached over and scooped them up and dropped them into the box as well. When Sandor returned to the room she stood and quickly picked up the box. 

"Just helping Lollys clean up." she said as she hurried from the room before he could see inside. She went into the kitchen and tossed the paper in the trash bin. Then taking the boots she looked around for a place to hide them. She wandered down the hall and into the bathroom. Lollys had a large wicker laundry hamper with a lid. Sansa giggled as she opened it up and deposited the boots inside. Then she returned to the dining room, hoping that her plan would work.


	3. The missing boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting the final chapters. My house is for sale and I had an insane amount of house showings suddenly get scheduled at the last minute. 7 showings in 6 days and my house was a disaster of xmas present and toy mess, so I was very overwhelmed for a week or so and it derailed my writing for a bit.

The rest of the evening was perfect. Four friends sitting around the table, laughing and joking and telling stories. Sansa was happier than she had been in a long time. She found herself more and more enamored with Sandor Clegane as the night went on. He had a temper and was grumpy for sure, but the more she got to know him she realized that he was much more underneath. 

Lollys was setting deserts on the table, several different ones to chose from including her favorite, lemoncakes. "Lollys this is all too much, when did you have time to do all this?" She exclaimed. 

"Tyrion is such an easy baby. He sleeps most of the day still and I have been getting cabin fever stuck at home so much." Lollys smiled as she cut into the cakes. "Plus I have always wanted to be one of those moms that has fresh cookies baking when the kids come home from school, so I need to start practicing now." 

Bronn was offering Sandor another beer, but he yawned and held his hand up. "No more for me. I have to drive back to the hotel soon." 

"Sandor I really wish you would stay with us. We have a spare room." Lollys said. 

"You two have enough on your plate with the new baby. I am fine staying at the hotel until i find an apartment." Sandor said 

"Sansa is looking for an apartment also." Lollys said smiling. Sandor looked over at her curious. 

"My apartment is on campus and i graduate in a few weeks. I am looking for something closer to my new job." Sansa said. 

"Sansa just got a job as a designer for a big fashion house." Lollys said excitedly. 

"Fashion huh. Like vogue and all that shit?" Sandor asked. 

Sansa laughed. "Yes, I got a job with House Targaryen. They used to be a big design house but the founder died and the company almost went bankrupt. His daughter recently took over the company, but she is based in Essos. She is looking to expand and open offices here in Westeros. She saw some of my work and offered me a job. I am very excited." 

"That is wonderful Little Bird." Sandor smiled at her and Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach. 

Sandor pushed his chair back away from the table. He began to look around the floor confused. 

"Where in the seven hells are my boots?" he growled softly. 

"What's wrong?" Lollys questioned. 

"My boots are missing." 

"What do you mean missing?" she said jumping up as Bronn began to laugh loudly. Suddenly a wail came from the nursery again. "Let me go get the baby, then I will help you look." she said. 

"You probably just left them in the sitting room. I'll go get them." Bronn said also getting up and leaving the room. 

Sansa tried to not smile, but Sandor was staring at her. His eyes seemed to look right into her soul. She quickly grabbed her wine glass and suppressed a small giggle. Composing herself she finally asked. "Do you always take your shoes off during dinner?" 

"Yes I do. I worked for the Lannisters for years. Sometimes I would be on duty for eighteen to twenty hours at a time. Always standing guard, at constant attention. I learned to look for opportunities to relax these old dogs any chance I got. Plus I was injured a few years back, it was pretty bad, my leg tends to ache when I am on my feet for too long." 

"Oh no, what kind of injury." Sansa exclaimed. 

"A man ran up as we were leaving an event. Attacked Tywin with a knife. I wrestled him away but he stabbed me in the leg." Sandor reached over and took her hand, placing it on his upper thigh. "Right here. Took out a good chuck of flesh. I spent a a few months in rehab." 

Heat seemed to race up her arm as he slowly ran his fingers up her arm. She blushed and slowly removed her hand from his leg. "I am so sorry." she said. 

"Don't be. It was a good thing in the long run. Before I was a miserable old drunk, angry and violent. Met a good man at the rehab. Everyone called him Elder Brother, and he was one of my therapists. He helped me work through a lot of my issues. I believe I have become a much better man because of him." 

Suddenly Sandor leaned down and looked at her in the eyes. "Little Bird? Did you steal my shoes?" 

Sansa smiled and quickly took another drink of her wine. "I'll never tell." 

"I am sure I know ways to get you to talk. I used to work for the Lannisters remember." 

"I don't know, I bet I could withstand your torture." 

"Oh really. What if I took you back to my place and tortured you all night long?" 

She set her drink down and smiled at him. "All night long? Promise?"


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the texting part of the chapter is easy to read. I tired to set it up a different way, but when i post it it arranges it differently and I am giving up on making work the way i was trying lol.

Sansa woke up and stretched her legs pulling the covers around her. She was pleasantly sore in all the right places and she smiled as she remembered the reason why. Rolling over she looked for Sandor hoping to snuggle up next to him and steal some of his warmth but she found the other side of the bed cold and empty. Sitting up quickly she looked around the room, tears forming in her eyes, at the thought of him leaving her alone. Then she heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on and her whole body relaxed. She looked around the hotel room trying to figure out what time it was but the shades were drawn and the room dark, only a sliver of light coming from under the bathroom door. 

She snuggled back down in bed and reached over to the bedside table where her cell phone was sitting. She had a missed call from Lollys and a few text messages. Clicking on the icon she began to read. 

 

Where did you go? Is everything alright? 

 

She felt bad for leaving her friend without saying goodbye, but her and Sandor had been so caught up in the moment. She quickly text her friend a reply 

I am so sorry Lollys. Yes everything is ok. I will call you later I promise. 

 

I was worried when both you and Sandor both disappeared  
at the same time. What happened? 

 

I'm not the kind of girl who kisses and tells :) 

 

WHAT!!! There was kissing!!! You must tell me everything!!! 

 

LOL. I have to go. He is in the shower and I heard the  
water shut off. 

 

You spent the night together!!!! OMG girl you better give  
me details! I am an old married woman now, I have to  
have my adventures through you now!!! 

 

LOL. I promise, I will text you later. 

 

She was setting her phone down on the table when the bathroom door opened. Looking up she saw Sandor standing there, naked except for the towel he had slung around his hips. She swallowed hard as she remembered his body pressed against hers just a few hours earlier. 

He saw her staring and raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what you see Little Bird?" 

She was lost for words for a second. Then she blurted out. "I thought you left." 

He frowned at her, as he walked across the room and flopped down on the bed next to her. "Well I couldn't really go far could I. I still don't have any shoes." Sansa blushed and giggled. He ran his finger down her arm. "You never did give in and tell me where they were." 

"They are back at Lollys. Let me get dressed, and I will go get them." She got out of bed and began searching for her clothes. Shoes were by the door along with her coat and purse. Her shirt was crumbled at the foot of the bed, pants slung over the chair and her bra was embarrassingly hanging from the lamp shade. She looked around for her matching panties, but they were no where to be found. She bent over and looked under the bed and nudged Sandors jeans aside with her foot, but she could not seem to find them anywhere. 

"Looking for something?" 

"I can't seem to find my underwear." she said blushing still looking around the floor. She heard him laugh, and looked up to find him looking at her with a smug look on his face. She was standing there in the middle of the room, naked holding her clothes against herself and he was laughing at her. 

"Sandor Clegane! Did you steal my panties?" she asked. 

He stretched out on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Maybe I did. You will have to torture me all night before I will 'fess up." 

She stood there for a moment, laughing, before dropping her clothes and jumping on the bed, swinging her leg across his body to straddle him. He gripped her hips pulling her forward as she leaned down to kiss him. 

On the bedside table, Sansas phone vibrated once more. 

 

Sansa, why are Sandors boots in my laundry hamper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at a Modern A/U and I struggled a bit with it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks again for the support and comments and encouragement from everyone.


End file.
